Light of His World
by Namine's Dream
Summary: He had always wondered when he would fall in love. His friends were, all around him. But he would wait for his chance, very patiently. Love cannot be rushed.  Neville x Luna oneshot, first time writing something like this!


**Light of His World**

He felt safe saying it, he had never known genuine love of his own. Sure, he had his grandmother, who loved him, but that wasn't just the same thing. He had thought he found it in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he asked Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball. But soon after he knew that whatever he had felt for her would never be reciprocated. He saw the way she stole looks at Harry when he wasn't looking. He had always known, even when she was with other Gryffindors, that her true feelings always were for Harry. So he moved on.

Fifth year came around, with Umbridge restricting the use of magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. In all honesty, Neville was just as frustrated with it as Harry and the others were. But he was never the type to step up and try to make a change on his own. He was trying as of late, always trying to be one bit braver than before.

The day before a trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione mentioned a meeting for those interested in actually learning defensive magic, because Umbridge sure wasn't teaching them anything. Neville made sure to attend. When Neville arrived at the Hog's Head, he wasn't surprised to see many Gryffindors in attendance. He noticed a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well, but only one caught his eye. She was a Ravenclaw; the scarf gave it away. A blonde girl, who seemed to give off an aura of eccentricity. But of course he knew her, it was Luna 'Looney' Lovegood, as all the other students called her. Neville thought that rude of them, she was only expressing herself the way she knew best.

Her movements were so fluid, and Neville couldn't help but stare. He knew he could get called out on it and be embarrassed for who knows how long, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't even been paying attention to the meeting after he had mentioned Harry using the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill the Basilisk in their second year. All around him, the pub was clearing out, but Luna still lingered, looking around with a dreamy look on her face, the one she usually had. He had half a mind to just leave the pub and head back to Hogwarts by himself, but some part of his mind and body that Neville didn't know existed urged him to speak to Luna.

"L-Luna? Ah, I was wondering, you know, if you'd want to walk back to the castle together…"

"Ah, Neville. You might want to move out from under that mistletoe, it's full of nargles."

Neville looked up, and as Luna said, there was mistletoe. He wasn't so sure about nargles though, but he let the thought slide. "So, about going back to the castle.." "Oh, yes, of course Neville."

They trudged through the snow together, Luna chatting away without giving Neville much of anything to say, which he felt fine with. He really just wanted to get to know Luna as much as he could. He walked with her all the way to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, where she left him with, "That was very nice, Neville."

As the weeks progressed, and the DA meetings up and running, Neville got to see Luna more often than he normally would have. They went to Hogsmeade together, became practice partners at DA meetings, and sat together at Quidditch matches. For once in Neville's life, things just felt.. right.

And then the battle at the Ministry happened.

Of course Neville was scared for his life, but an overwhelming feeling brushed that away. He was scared for Luna, scared that he would never see her again. It both crushed him and drove him. Never before in his life would he have imagined himself fighting Death Eaters, and living. Members of the Order were appearing left and right, aiding the fifth years in the battle. Everything happened so quickly after that, Neville really couldn't remember it in detail.

Needless to say, that summer Neville never heard from Luna. He sent her owls, with letters casually saying "How's your summer going? Sixth year soon.. I don't know what to expect!" But he never got anything in return. Maybe she just didn't have an owl. Or she was traveling. Neville wanted to bet it was the latter. Luna would always talk about the different countries she and her father visited looking for strange creatures Neville had never heard of. His feeling of fear lessened at this realization.

Sixth year. A hectic year to say the least. One year closer to graduating, and going off into the real world. All this worried Neville, but at least he didn't have to take Potions anymore. He was bloody awful at Potions anyway. While his other Gryffindor friends, Harry and Ron in particular, worried about Quidditch, Neville sought to join the Slug Club. He thought maybe, just maybe, Luna would notice him if he had. He hadn't seen her around much since term started, but that was mostly because they had no need for DA meetings anymore. Everyone in the DA had passed their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. with flying colors, all thanks to Harry. Neville secretly hoped that Luna would be in the Slug Club, if he made it that is. But the next time one of Slughorn's parties came around, Harry informed Neville that it was only for Slug Club members, of which Neville was not one of.

It was nearing Christmas. At breakfast one morning, Neville overheard Hermione reprimanding Harry. "Harry, you can't just take _anyone_ to Slughorn's Christmas party. I've overheard girls in the bathrooms saying they're trying to smuggle in love potions to give to you. All because you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One," he replied. Hermione slapped her book across Harry's arm.

"Fine fine, I get it. I'll take someone I like. Someone.. cool."

Harry got up and, after looking around for a bit, walked to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was at that table. And she was the one Harry was talking to. _Harry's asking Luna to Slughorn's party.. No.. just as friends. I've seen how Harry looks at Ginny. There's no way he would prefer Luna._

Neville had a free period right after breakfast, so he hurried to Slughorn's office. He knocked on the door, which the Potions professor quickly answered. "Yes dear boy, is there something I can help you with?"

"Professor, I was just wondering if you would need any help at your Christmas party. I know I'm not in the Slug Club, but I'd like to help out if you need it."

Slughorn thought for a moment. "Hmm… yes, I could use some help. What do Muggles call them? Waiters? Yes, some of them. Come by an hour before the party and I'll get you situated."

"Thank you Professor, I'm honored!"

Neville, very happy and excited at this point, skipped his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He would show Luna that he wasn't just one of Harry Potter's little sidekicks. Neville could be his own person, and live up to his own achievements. She just had to give him the time that he needed.

He saw them walk in together, but no sooner than it took Neville to spot them, he lost them in the crowd. The party had just started, so he wasn't worried. He'd find Luna eventually. Time passed, and Neville made his way to Harry to offer him a drink.

"Drink Harry?"

"No Neville, not now. I'm trying to find Hermione.."

"Ah, just as well. Say, I was wondering Harry.. Have you seen Luna? I'm mad about her! About time I told her, it's been more than a year after all!"

Harry smirked. "Wonderful Neville! I think I saw her over there, talking to the vampire Slughorn invited. Good luck mate!"

Harry clapped a hand onto Neville's shoulder, and left to continue his search for Hermione. Neville felt brave as he gave his tray of drinks to a confused waiter, and made his way over to Luna. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Mind if we go someplace quieter?" He flashed a smile, feeling lucky as well.

"Certainly Neville, the vampire there was even starting to get wrackspurts all over his head."

Not even thinking, Neville grabbed Luna's hand and led her out into the deserted corridor. He found an empty alcove, as to not be interrupted if someone did come down the corridor at this time of night.

"Luna, I wanted to tell you something-"

"Oh look Neville, more mistletoe! This one isn't full of nargles though, that's good."

Neville's gaze went up slowly, for he didn't really want to take his eyes off of Luna. The dress she was wearing matched her eccentricity, but it was beautiful. It brought out her eyes. Sure enough, directly above the pair was a sprout of mistletoe. This made a feeling Neville couldn't describe well up inside him. Instead of thinking one step ahead and looking at thing rationally, he swept Luna up into his arms and kissed her lightly, first on the forehead, then the cheek, then even softer on her lips. He opened his eyes to gaze into hers, trying to read the expression on her face. Finding he couldn't, he spoke.

"Luna, I'm mad about you. I.. well.. I love you, Luna Lovegood."

Luna's expression became the dreamy face she always seemed to have. Instead of rejecting him, as he feared she might have, she answered him with, "Not even the discovery of the Crumple Horned Snorkack could take me away from you. Kiss me again, Neville Longbottom."

His smile grew, and his heart swelled, and he said. "As you wish, Luna Lovegood, my only witch."

And he kissed her, the only girl he would ever love. The light of his world.


End file.
